dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cyclopian Guard
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler |Race = Robots |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Allegiance = Cooler Force |FamConnect = Big Gete Star (creator) }} Cyclopian Guards, known as Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 in Japanese, are robots that appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Cyclopian Guards were created by the Big Gete Star and serve as a part of Cooler's army while attacking New Namek.Daizenshuu 6, 1995> Appearance Cyclopian Guards appear to all have the same appearance: each is a white, gray and blue combination of colors. They are very large in size (roughly twice the size of Piccolo), have heavily armored bodies, large torsos with elongated shoulder plates, small heads with one large, red eye (hence the "cyclop" in the name Cyclopian), long arms with transforming appendages (used for gripping and fighting), as well as feet that can be used to simply walk or skid across ground. Personality According to Meta-Cooler, the Cyclopian Guards are mute and deaf, meaning trying to reason with them is useless, although he implies that it would still have been useless even if they were not deaf/mute. However, in Dragon Ball Heroes, it is shown that the robots do have the ability to speak. In Dokkan Battle, they're quote is generic robot sounds and during the story event based on Return of Cooler they make generic robot sounds as well. Additionally during the story event Cooler notes it is futile to try and reason with them as they are incapable of showing mercy. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''The Return of Cooler'' ‎Cyclopian Guards are attacking Namekians when the Dragon Team arrive on New Namek. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin battle with the guards while Goku picked up his fight with Meta-Cooler. During the battle, Piccolo realizes that the guards are made with incredibly hard metals, and instructs Gohan and Krillin to focus all of their energy on their point of attack. Once this is realized, they have no problem easily piercing the armor of the Cyclopian Guards. Because of their sheer numbers, Gohan, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe are all eventually captured. After being pounded by thousands of bullets, Piccolo eventually uses a powerful ki explosion to obliterate all of the remaining guards and heads off to find the others. Power The Cyclopian Guards are all very strong, each being able to swat Gohan and Krillin around, as well as put up a decent battle against Piccolo, who had previously fused with Kami. They are able to transform their right arms into blasters, coils, and machine guns. They also have a mechanized release that contains giant nets used for capturing the opposition. All are seen being able to fly. The metal that makes up their bodies is also quite resilient and durable, causing Krillin, Gohan, and Roshi to bruise or comically injure their hands from simply punching them. However Piccolo is able to destroy them with his Makosen Flash. Arsenal *'Hikou' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Blaster' – The ability to shoot rays from their arms. Used to attack an unnamed Namekian Warrior. *'Super Tech Gatling' – The ability to pull out a machine gun and fire it at the enemy. Used at short-range against Piccolo in the movie, and named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Also appears as the Super Attack for Cyclopian Guards in Dokkan Battle. There is also a team attack variation of Super Tech Gatling which is performed by multiple Cyclopian Guards with the main attacking unit using its arm extension to hold the target in place allowing their comrades to all shoot the opponent. The team attack variation was used against Piccolo in the film and appears as the Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Cannon' – The ability to pull out a cannon and fire it at the enemy. Used against Gohan and the other Z Fighters. *'Arm Extension' – The ability to elongate their arms. Used to attack Piccolo with their Machine Guns at short-range. Also used during their Super Tech Gatling team attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Krillin. *'Net' – The Cyclopian Guards can throw nets from their arms in order to capture their prey. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Cyclopian Guards are playable characters in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and in Dokkan Battle. They also appear as enemies in the Story Event "Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors". Voice actors *Japanese: Sōta Arai (Dragon Ball Heroes) Trivia *The Cyclopian Guards, as well as God Guardon from Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, share a resemblance with the Pirate Robot from Dragon Ball. In addition, the Cyclopian Guards could be defeated by an opponent focusing their power into one point of attack, much like the Pirate Robot. Gallery See also *Cyclopian Guard (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mute villains Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Gun Users